Carter's Experience with Postit Notes
by aries03
Summary: Carter is having a bad day. This is how post-it notes made her bad day go away. Sam/? Sorry, can't give away the pairing because that would ruin the first part of the story. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but nothing I can do about it.


A.N. I got this idea from reading someone's fic about Daniel, Vala, and post-it notes. Don't worry. This story is completely different.

...

Samantha Carter was not having a good day. Sure, the front lines were clear at the moment, but that limited that amount of time she was needed to go through the gate. Not only did she miss the excitement, but now Landry had her in charge of the R&D department here on base. Despite what some people might have thought, it _was not_ the same as R&D at Area 51 in Nevada. No, these scientists sucked up to her way more and tended to make huge mistakes on a regular basis. Ugh.

She slammed the door shut to her lab. _Her_ lab. Her sanctuary...because none of those scientists that were bothering her today would dream of bothering her when she was deep at work in her own lab. However, as soon as she closed the door, she had a feeling that something was a-miss. Someone had been in her lab recently. She could just feel it. Great! That made her day _that much more_ worse. Who in the world had the guts to futz around in her lab when she was not there? The only person who was currently allowed to do that was Daniel, and he wasn't on base today. Double ugh.

Then, she spots it. On her desk, right next to her horribly ignored computer, sat a vase of what must have been a dozen blue-tipped carnations. They were truly exquisite. Stuck to the crystal vase was a blue post-it note:

_Heard you had a bad day._

_Meet me in the commissary_

_in at 1700._

Now, normally she would ignore such a request from an anonymous writer. She, personally, didn't think of herself as a prized catch. Most men were either intimidated by her intelligence or by her level three hand-to-hand combat training. Some men were petrified of both. However, she had her fair share of men who had relentless crushes on her, and they usually weren't men to be acquainted with. However, there was only a small handful of people who knew that her absolute favorite color was blue. Even fewer knew that she loved carnations. To narrow it down even further, there were only two or three people that knew that she had an absolute fetish with post-it notes. Therefore, this person was probably worth checking out.

She took a moment to take in the scent of the flowers. For the first time in many hours, she smiled.

...

A half an hour later, 1700 on the dot, brought her to the commissary. However, this was the busiest time for supper, and the place was packed. She did her best to survey the crowd, looking for a clue, but she knew that it would be like finding the needle in the haystack. Why would someone had picked this particular time to meet her? They would have had to have known the total lack of privacy. Heck, there wasn't even an empty table. Odd.

However, after a few minutes of surveying, her eye locked onto it. There, in the very back corner, sat a lone thing of blue jello with yet another blue post-it note.

_Had to keep you interested._

_Know me yet?_

_Conference room, 1730._

...

So it was going to be a rat race, huh? Sure enough, the conference room was completely empty at 1730. General Landry had gone home early today, so even his office was dark. However, stuck to the table right in front of her normal chair, was a third blue post-it note.

_This room is special to me._

_Still wanna arm wrestle?_

_I bet you know me._

_Meet me at my house 2000 hours._

She smiled once again. Of course she would remember that particular memory. It was one of her all time favorite moments. Of course he would be the one to be doing all this. It made perfect sense after all. He always had a knack for knowing what makes her tick.

Her horrible day almost completely forgotten, she sighs and heads to her car. This was going to be a very interesting night. She could fell it through and through.

...

His house hadn't changed in all the time she had known him. He wasn't a man for change. She knew better than to knock on the door. The weather was absolutely perfect. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and that meant there would be _no way_ he would be inside the house. Some might think it crazy of her to just assume, but she knew better.

As she found her way to the backyard, she noticed the last blue post-it note loosely sticking to the ladder she was heading to.

_Found me, didn't you?_

_Come on up._

_I've been waiting._

The sight at the top of the ladder took her breathe away. Sure, the space up there might be small, but he made the most of every inch of it. There were candles on the corners of the guard railing. The telescope and chairs were mysteriously gone and replaced by a blanket and a bottle of _Sauvigon Blanc_ chilling in ice. There, waiting patiently on the blanket, was the person she had been _so_ waiting to see.

"Jack, it's beautiful."

"Well, I thought so at least. Come on, Carter, have a seat."

Funny, though. She didn't peg the General as the type for romantic gestures. Wait a second. Romantic gestures? For her? Well, okay. Her interests were definitely peaked as she sat down across from him on the blanket, and he poured her a glass of wine.

"Don't over think it, Carter."

"What, huh, who said I was..."

"Carter? Just let me explain."

Her mind wanted to continue analyzing it all, but for reasons completely foreign to her, her heart was telling her to shut up and let the man talk.

"Do you know what today is?"

Um, no. Completely at a loss. She knew that he knew that, too, because he smirk was giving him away.

"Today is the tenth anniversary of our first day ever working together."

Oh.

"That was a special day for me, Sam."

Wait, did he just call her _Sam_?

"From the moment you walked into that room and stared me straight in the eyes, I knew there was something special about you. You told me that I would like you once I got to know you, but you were wrong. I had already liked you. What happened once I got to know you was that I fell completely and utterly in love with you."

Love? Did he say love? Okay, her interests were definitely peaked.

"Now, I know that I haven't told you how I felt. For eight years, I just couldn't. That would have been out of line, and we both knew it. Then, for the two years after that, I just couldn't work up the courage. So much time had passed, and I wasn't getting any younger. I let myself believe that you would have lost interest in me."

"No, definitely not. I..."

"Shhhh. Just let me finish, will ya? The thing is...I could never quite get you out of my head, nor my heart for that matter. You are etched in me, Sam. We've shared more intimate moments in battle than most couples share in a lifetime. Heck, we've even been to hell and back together, _literally_. And, I've been thinking a lot lately about how wrong I was. The years didn't push us apart, it bonded us and brought us that much closer together. You are truly my best friend...have been for the last ten years. We have shared our deepest, darkest secrets. To be even more specific, we've shared our deepest, darkest moments."

Is he going with this where she thinks he's going with this?

"Now, I don't expect you to be as crazy as me. You are one of the most logical, analytical person I think I've ever met, besides Daniel, maybe. You tend not to just jump into things like I do, but I'm hoping that you'll see what I see...that we aren't jumping into anything. We've been building this relationship for ten strong years. The only thing I regret is that I didn't do this earlier."

She could feel the lump forming in her throat. Yeah, she knew Jack, and she knew where he was going with this. What he didn't realize was how she would lay in bed some nights and dream about this exact thing happening. He was her rock, her constant. He was her best friend. Anxiety was getting the better of her. She had this tendency to get inpatient in moments such as these, so without even thinking, as amazing as that is for her, she felt the word bubble out of her mouth.

"Yes."

Oh no. He looks confused. He shouldn't look so confused.

"Yes, what?"

She could feel her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. How embarrassing. Oh well, she was bound and determined to not back down. No matter what, she would run away like a coward. So, out with it.

"I, uh, well...I thought you were going to ask me to marry you. I'm sorry."

He laughed. She loved his laugh. At a moment like this, though, laughter could be both a good thing or a bad thing. Please, let it be a _good_ thing.

"Oh, Sam, of course I was asking you to marry me, but generally, people let the question be asked before the give an answer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just, well, I just knew where you were going, and I got inpatient, and now I'm rambling, oh lord..."

Her heart fluttered as his finger pressed up against her lips, bidding her silent.

"Samantha Carter, I cannot remember what life was like before you were in it. I cannot imagine a single day of my future without you in it. You are smart, funny, beautiful, stubborn...and I love every bit of it."

She just watched as he reached underneath his corner of the blanket and pulled out the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. Instead of diamonds, because she knew he knew her well enough to know that she didn't like the plain and ordinary, the ring had mystic blue topaz, and it took her breathe away.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will."

And for once in her life, Samantha Carter left logic and reasoning behind, forgot all about the horrible day she _had _ been having, and just let the moment completely take her away.

The End.


End file.
